Sectumsempra
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Harry thinks back to some of his and Draco's previous times while he waits for Snape to return. Later, he visits Malfoy in the hospital wing. Draco/Harry


**Alright, so this is a belated Christmas present for my friend, Julia. She loves Draco/Harry so I figured, eh, why not. It takes place during Chapter 24 of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Sectumsempra. Hope she likes it! Hope you guys love it! Hope you review! Happy Belated Holidays and may your New Year be fantastic and bright!**

**Much love, Spike!**

Harry sunk down to the ground of the bathroom floor, trying to erase the image of Draco bleeding nearly to death out of his mind. He gasped for breath as he took in the puddles of blood on the wet floor. Above him, Myrtle flew about still wailing, 'MURDER! Harry Potter MURDERED Draco Malfoy.'

Finally, unable to take her shrieks any longer he shouted up at her, "Shut up you daft ghost. He's not dead. Didn't you see him walk out with Snape? He's fine. Absolutely fine," Harry told her, trying to convince himself as well. The expression on Draco's face as he fell- shock, betrayal, and pain- had plastered itself into his mind and he was unable to shake it. He almost wished Snape would return quickly so he could inquire about the state of the young Malfoy's health. He needed Draco to be okay if only for the fact that he could yell and scream and dump him properly, instead of just dying.

As he waited for Snape to return he tried desperately to avoid thinking of what happened and instead decided to think back onto some of the times from the past couple of months.

_Harry threw his father's cloak over him before sneaking out of the boys' dorm and then out of the Gryffindor tower. He was grateful that the portrait was asleep or he was sure she would be concerned about the fact that her door was being opened and no one was near, maybe even enough to alert Professor McGonagall, which was the last thing Harry needed. _

_He rounded the corner and made his way down countless flights of steps and hallways until he found himself in the dungeons of the castle. He smiled when he saw the blond leaning against one of the walls, making a small ball of light bounce about while he waited for him. Harry watched for a moment before walking a bit closer and removed the cloak, presenting himself to other boy. _

"_What took you so long?" Draco asked diminishing the light with a flick of his wrist. "I was getting bored. I almost considered going back to the dorms and waking Blaise up for a bit of fun instead." _

_Harry knew that he was merely saying that to get under his skin, but the thought of Draco with another man, or a woman for that matter as well, made jealously flash through his eyes. _

"_Don't worry Harry, you got here just in time," Draco smiled, his tone softening as he made his way over to Harry and pressed a reassuring kiss on the other boy's lips before pulling away and grinning. "Now come on, the other day you promised a bit of fun and fully intend to collect." Harry then proceeded to let the Slytherin pull him into one of the empty classroom and place a few silencing spells on the room before indeed collecting what was promised from the Gryffindor. _

Harry came out of his flashback with a blush on his face as he remembered the occurrences from that night. Myrtle was again flying above and shrieking but he couldn't bring his thoughts away from blood- Draco's blood- that was splattered across the front of his shirt. _No! _he told himself. He had to think of something else. Anything else.

"_Harry?" Hermione asked sitting down on the arm of his chair in front of the fireplace. "The younger prefect had a massive amount of homework last night and asked if I would do her runs for her last night so I did."_

_Harry nodded, motioning for her to go on._

"_And well, I thought I saw something but I thought that I would ask you first. Seeing as you were in fact involved," she struggled to find the words to continue. _

_Harry's eyes grew wide, realizing that he had snuck off with Draco the night previous. _

"_I thought…I could be wrong, don't think bad of me if I am, but I thought I saw you with…Malfoy." _

_He debated denying it, but he doubted Hermione would have actually believed him, even if she said she did. It would have kept her up each night in the common room making sure that he wasn't trying to sneak off again. He glanced around, making sure that everyone else was out of hearing range before sighing and whispering, "You saw right, 'Mione."_

_Hermione's eyes grew wide and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "But, it's Malfoy…never mind the fact that he happens to be male." _

"_Believe it or not Hermione, I hadn't failed to notice either of those points. Promise you won't tell anyone, especially Ron."_

_It took her a moment but finally, she nodded her head. "Yes, I promise." _

"_You don't think bad of me do you?" he asked after a second._

"_Of course not," she smiled. "I could never. It was just a bit of a shock , that's all. What prompted you to sneak off with Malfoy?" she asked with a giggle, the words sounding wrong as they came out of her mouth. "And is it all guys, or just him, because you know Ginny fancies you like crazy and it would be a shame if you weren't even interested in girls."_

_Harry found himself chuckling as well. "I'm pretty sure it's just him. Something about the thrill of _having _to sneak around and the knowledge that each of our housemates would kill the other if word ever got out about it." _

"_I always knew you were masochistic. Always chasing after Voldemort and playing the hero while putting your live in danger. Now my accusations are proven," she laughed._

Harry glanced up to notice that Myrtle was sitting on the top of the stalls, her feet dangling down. Snape still wasn't back yet, he sighed loudly and the ghost looked down at him.

"Myrtle, it's not like this isn't going to get about the castle in no time but would you mind not shouting it about to everyone that walks by you?" Harry asked her quietly.

"Are you ashamed of what you did? Afraid that it might taint you Golden Boy image?" she asked.

"I don't much care about the image bit, but yes, I am ashamed of what I did. I didn't think…I didn't know…I just…" Harry was shocked to realized that a few tears had found their way into his eyes and were making their way down his cheeks.

"Alright," she sighed after a moment. "You were the one that finally discovered how I died."

"Thanks," he nodded, wiping away the tears just as Snape reentered.

---

Harry pulled back the curtain to Draco's area of the hospital wing just enough for him to look in. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Draco glared at him for a few moments before nodded once. Harry slipped in quickly, before Draco had a chance to change his mind, and closed the curtain behind him.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I'm sorry Draco," he told him. "I didn't know what it would do. I thought that you were going to Crucio me and it just slipped, it was the first spell that came to my head. I had seen it earlier today and well…I'm sorry."

"Why type of daft brainless idiot goes around using spells in which they are completely unaware of the consequences? I thought you were supposed to have common sense Potter."

"Daft brainless idiots like me I guess. I really am sorry Draco. Are you okay?"

"Fine. Wish I wasn't stuck here for the night. I almost didn't have to stay but then Snape had to go and insist that I stay for overnight observation."

"Sorry."

"Harry, if you apologize one more time, I'm going to slap you so hard that that Sectumsemprious or whatever it was will look merciful upon comparison."

"Right. It was Sectumsempra, in case you ever need a sense of payback."

"Never tell enemies a way to harm you, idiot," Draco told him, shaking his head.

"You're not my enemy though. At least not when we're alone."

"But we're not always alone so there are still time when I am your enemy. In fact those times outnumber the times when I'm not."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Madame Pomfrey's voice rang through the hospital wing. "Visiting hours are over in five minutes. If any of you are still here at the end, detention for a week. My patients need their rest.

Harry turned towards Draco. "Aren't you the only one in here?"

"Yes, she does that every night, even if there aren't people in here. One of the seventh years told Pansy and I that in second year so we came up to check and sure enough, room was empty as can be and she shouted the exact same thing." Draco told him with a soft chuckle.

"So am I forgiven?" Harry asked him.

"I'll think about it."

Harry nodded, it was more than he could hope for really, before opening the curtain and making to leave.

"Harry?" Draco asked, causing the boy to turn.

"Yeah?"

"Usual place and time, tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled before leaving.

**Okay so there are parts of this that I love and parts of it that I hate. How do you think it turned out?**

**Love, **

**Spike!**


End file.
